characterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Video Collection and Cinema Club VHS/DVD Releases
The Video Collection and Cinema Club VHS Releases is a The Video Collection 1985-2004 The Video Collection 1985 7th October 1985 * Video Collection/PMI: PM0005 John McEuen's Rocky Mountain Opry 4th November 1985 * Hanna-Barbera's First Releases ** Video Collection/Worldvison: VC1005 Space Ghost and Dino Boy ** Video Collection/Worldvision: VC1008 Squiddly Diddly ** Video Collection/Worldvision: VC1009 Richie Rich ** Video Collection/Worldvision: VC1012 Hey There, It's Yogi Bear ** Video Collection/Worldvision: VC1014 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ** Video Collection/Worldvison: VC1015 Casper and the Angels ** Video Collection/Worldvison: VC1017 Secret Squirrel ** Video Collection/Worldvison: VC1021 Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town * Video Collection: VC3003 High Noon * Video Collection: VC3011 It's a Wonderful Life * Video Collection: VC3014 Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Video Collection: VC4006 Murder, My Sweet * Video Collection: VC4002 Johnny Mathis in Concert * Video Collection: VC4005 Barry Manilow - Live at the Greek * Video Collection: VC4006 Max Bygraves - Singalongamax * Video Collection: VC5001 Cooking with Microwave * Video Collection/Lorimar: VC6002 Dallas - The Family Ewing and Rock Bottom TBA *Crossfire *Gourmet Menus - Vol. 1 *Gunga Din *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant *Ian Dury and the Blockheads - Hold On to Your Structure - Live at the Hammersmith Odeon *Indiscreet *Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery *Never Love a Stranger *Notorious *Now That's What I Call Music Video *Now That's What I Call Music Video II *Now That's What I Call Music Video III *One of Our Aircraft is Missing *Operation Petticoat *Rebecca *Rio Grande *Riot in Cell Block 11 *Sands of Iwo Jima *Spellbound *Stage Door *Steve Davis - 147 Break *That Touch of Mink *The 3 Musketeers *The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man *The Banana Splits and Friends *The Bells of St. Mary's *The Body Snatcher *The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan *The Freedom Force - Volume 1 *The Gay Divorcee *The Glory Boys *The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show Vol. 1 *The Herculoids - The Pirates and The Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures *The Incredible Hulk - The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner/When Monsters Meet *The Lone Ranger - Vol. 1 *The Lone Ranger - Volume 1 *The Magnificent Ambersons *The Men *The Music of Don McLean *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Prince and Princess of Wales - Talking Personally *The Quiet Man *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *The Spiral Staircase *The Video Collection Feature Classics Compilation (1985) *The Video Hits Collection *Tina Turner Live - Nice 'n' Rough *Top Cat - Volume 1 *Wake of the Red Witch *Whitesnake - Fourplay *Wimbledon 1981 *Winsome Witch *Yogi's First Christmas *Young at Heart (1985) 1986 1987 1988 1989 1st May 1989 * Video Collection: VC4002 Johnny Mathis in Concert (re-release) 1990 1991 1992 6th April 1992 * Video Collection/Central Video: VC3381 Beverly Hills 90210 - The Movie 5th October 1992 * Video Collection/Cinema Club: VC3388 It's a Wonderful Life 1993 1994 1995 Video Collection International 1996 March 4, 1996 * Video Collection International: VC1412 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection April 1, 1996 * Video Collection International: ML0001 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - My Little MiniVid July 1, 1996 * Video Collection International: ML0026 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video October 7, 1996 * Video Collection International: VC1418 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection 1997 March 3, 1997 * Video Collection International: VC1437 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime October 6, 1997 * Video Collection International: VC1445 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways 1998 1999 2000 April 10th, 2000 * Video Collection International: VC1540 Thomas & Friends - Sing Along with Thomas 2001 2002 2003 2004 Futurevision Ltd '1986' 3rd November 1986 * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC1009 Richie Rich * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC1012 Hey There, It's Yogi Bear * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC1017 Secret Squirrel * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC1021 Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC3014 Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC4006 Murder, My Sweet * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC4002 Johnny Mathis in Concert * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC4006 Max Bygraves - Singalongamax * Video Collection/Futurevision: VC5001 Cooking with Microwave Category:VHS (UK) Category:Incomplete pages